The Emoji Movie 2: The Digital Part
''The Emoji Movie 2: The Digital Part ''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation, directed by Mike Mitchell and written by Chris Wright. It is a sequel to The Emoji Movie (2017) and the second feature film in the franchise. The film features the voice talents of Anna Faris, T.J. Miller, James Corden, Steven Wright, Jennifer Coolidge, Sofia Vergara, Sean Hayes and Patrick Stewart reprising their roles from the first film, whilst new cast members include Ross Lynch, Ellie Kemper, Jimmy Fallon, Kathryn Hahn, Kevin Hart, Emily Blunt, Retta and Roger Craig Smith. In the film, emojis Jailbreak, Gene and Hi-5 go off into the world of technology, where they encounter Jailbreak's childhood rival Damien, who can disguise himself as a woman named Kathy. Now teamed up with Jailbreak's childhood friends Vitrus ans Sasha, Jailbreak and her emoji friends must conquer their fears and stop Damien and his assistant Rocky in order to save the digital world. Patrick Doyle is returning as a composer. The Emoji Movie 2: The Digital Part ''will be released by Sony Pictures Releasing on July 31, 2020 in RealD 3D and IMAX. Featuring new hit single "#Satisfied" by Beck and Robyn feat. Mansa Wakili. Synopsis �� Set only a few months after the previous film, a princess emoji named Jailbreak (aka, Linda) ventures off into the world of technology along with her two friends Gene and Hi-5, accidentally winding up having to fight Jailbreak's old rival Damien (Jimmy Fallon). Cast �� * Anna Faris as Jailbreak/Linda * T.J. Miller as Gene Meh * James Corden as Hi-5 * Ross Lynch as Vitrus, a gangster emoji who's Jailbreak's best friend from her childhood. * Ellie Kemper as Sasha, a nice emoji who's Jailbreak's best friend from her childhood. * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog, a hedgehog that lives inside the ''Sonic Dash app. * Jimmy Fallon as Damien, a humanoid-esque virus and Jailbreak's childhood arch-enemy. ** Kathryn Hahn as Kathy, Damien's female emoji disguise who fools every emoji (Jailbreak being no exception) until the very end, where his disguise wears off. * Kevin Hart as Rocky, a humanoid rooster and Damien's comedic but sort-of vicious sidekick. * Patrick Stewart as Poop * Emily Blunt as Helen, a queen emoji who is Jailbreak's mother. * Steven Wright as Mel Meh * Jennifer Coolidge as Mary Meh * Sofia Vergara as Flamenca * Sean Hayes as 'Devil' Steven * Jude Kouyate as Poop Jr. 'PJ' * Olivia Munn as Alex's mother * Retta as Ellen, a boss emoji who is the new systems supervisor of the text center. * Jake T. Austin as Alex * Tati Gabrielle as Addie McCallister * Rob Riggle as an ice cream emoji * Mike Mitchell as Pizza/ a yawning emoji App Featured �� * Textopolis * Sonic Dash * YouTube Music Songs �� #EmojiMovie2 # #Satisfied (ft. Mansa Wakili) - Beck and Robyn (Dance Mix) # I'm Coming Out - Diana Ross # Emoji Pop (ft. Benjamin Samara) - Tom Salta (Disco/Funk Mix) # Sonic Dash - Zedd (Electro-Pop Mix) # Overtime - Cash Cash Special Effects �� * 'Sony Pictures Imageworks '(Culver City, CA) Beck �� * Beck, Robyn - #Satisfied (From The Emoji Movie 2) ft. The Lonely Island IMAX �� The Emoji Movie 2: The Digital Part | Official IMAX Trailer * Song: Emoji - Galantis FandangoMovies �� * The Emoji Movie 2 "Jailbreak's Morning" Clip HD | Movieclips | FandangoMovies * The Emoji Movie 2 "Sonic Dash" Clip HD | Movieclips | FandangoMovies AMC Theatres �� THE EMOJI MOVIE 2: THE DIGITAL PART - Special Look | AMC Theatres (2020) * Song: Sweet Sensation - Flo Rida Sony Animation �� Hi-5's Dance Moves �� | THE EMOJI MOVIE 2: THE DIGITAL PART * Song: He's The Greatest Dancer - Sister Sledge Zedd �� * Zedd - Sonic Dash (Official Audio) (From The Emoji Movie 2) Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Emoji Category:Feature film Category:Real-D 3D Category:Adventure-Comedy Category:Computer-animated Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:IMDb Category:IMAX films Category:Family films Category:IMAX Category:2020s movies Category:Upcoming films Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Fandango Movies Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Cinemark Category:Regal Category:AMC Theatres Category:Dolby Cinema Category:RPX at Regal Category:Upcoming Category:Movies